Love and Spice
by Cyrealian
Summary: "Fuck off" "look what you made me do" Ciel is new in France,and new at school.But when he meets his perverted next door neighbor.Things will happen.. Sebastian x Ciel/Alois X claude/Claude x Ciel/ boy x boy /smut in some chapters
1. Chapter 1

"Honey wake up" Rachel called,It was early in the morning five-thirty to be had recently got a job located In France."Just a few more minutes" he groaned pulling the covers over his head,"not now we still have tons of packing to do,we don't live in such a small house you know" Rachel laughed removing the covers,Ciel shivered "fine" he groaned sitting up.

Ciel packed his bags,it took about 2 hours since they didn't exactly live in a small house,His mother was a famous model so they were paid lots of 's mother had Ciel when she was only eighteen,his father 25,unfortunetly His father was always on trips for his job and rarely called."Mum I'm finished" he carried his boxes outside the door,he had to be very careful since he was holding two large boxes and he was walking down stairs."Oh~,look at my strong boy"rachel squealed in hours of setting boxes and furniture in the truck they were ready to go.

When they arrived it was one-fortythree,all their stuff was still on flight,the only things they had so far were house was miles away so Rachel hoped by the time they arrived it would already be on the truck and at the had already met some of the towns people,she had one of them pick them waited hours,Ciel falling asleep laying his head on his mothers yawned caressing his finally arrived It was a good thing that their mother tounge was English and not french,so they were Easy to understand.

"Rachel" A young man,with raven short hair confronted her."oh and you must be-?"She gently removed ciel's head and stood up shaking hands,Ciel whined at the loss of warmth and cushion.

"Claude..Claude Fuastus,you must be Rachel phantomhive,yes?"he shook his her hand.

"yes"She smiled.

"might I say you're truly beautiful" He let a smirk play on his lips.

"why thank you"She blushed "and aren't you a handsome man"

They were cut short when another man with Blonde hair,5'4 came."Hello must be Rachel"

"yes,and are you two here to-"

"yes" the blonde said happily. "I'm Alois,I'm french but my lingoo is English" he giggled.

"huh,you sound and look son Ciel used to have-"she was interrupted. "

"Ciel?Ciel Phantomhive?"he sounded a bit excited.

"yes.."

Alois squealed in delight,"I remember now you're Vincent's wife it's me Alois Trancy!"

As soon as Ciel heard that in his dreams he woke straight up,Navy hair fell perfectly over his face framing it in just the right ways,long Eyelashes fluttered open."Alois?"he mumbled rubbing his eyes.

"oh Ciel,You're up" Rachel smiled.

"Ciieeeeeeeeel!" The blonde squealed and hugged ciel tightly as soon as he stood up.

"A-Alois,long time no see" he giggled and hugged back.

"tch" There was jealousy in Claude's eyes and Ciel could see and feel it,so he let go."We should get be on our way no" ciel suggested grabbing the handle firmly on his suitcase."Shall we?" rachel smiled,"we shall"Claude replied.

Hours passed and they had arrived around eight truck was there with all their stuff,they decided they'd pack later since it's already so dark."Alois and Ciel were chatting in the back while claude on the other hand was Jet-Lagged and was asleep,Claude owned a S.U.V,black,new,and comfy on the inside.

"Alois you should spend the night"

"mmkay,But I have to let Claude and my foster mom know"

"why does claude need to know" ciel groaned

"he's my...Boyfriend,my mom thinks he's my friend and i said I'd be spending the night with him for a couple of weeks"

"pssh no way,well anyway she doesn't have to know she'll think your with claude"

"yes Way,...Thats true,Hey Claude"

"Yes..Alois"

"Can I Spend The night at Ciel's"

"no"

"but why"Alois whined.

"Unless I'm able to go" he looked at ciel through the mirror.

"Fine" Ciel growled,he wanted to see and spend time with is friend after being four years away from each how will he do that if they got all lovey-dovey with each other.

"..he's just...protective" Alois whispered.

"I see"

"we're are here" claude said.

"Luckily we bought clothes"

Alois showed a bag full of clothes to Ciel,"thats alot"Ciel stared surprised Alois could even hold it,"yup I'll show you them when we go inside" Alois got out the care while claude went ahead and carried rachel out,Ciel took the keys from her hand,looking up the House was three story with 6 was so excited to get in he couldn't put the key in correctly,With the help of Alois it opened and Ciel ran in.

Alois looked around amazed,he let out an 'aaaw' as it echoed."I'm guessing you guys don't have any beds set up?"claude asked raising his eye brow."No the people promised as soon as we moved in,we would have our bedrooms,internet,cable,electricity, already set up to save us some we could do the rest"Ciel smiled proudly."we just need to move everything into the dining room,living room,the loft upstairs,the bathrooms,and other we still watch Tv and eat or play on the computer" Ciel stopped to litsen to himself echo,he smiled and signaled them to pointed for the claude to go to the right where a door said Rachel written on it,Claude put opened the door and laid Rachel on the bed while Ciel led Alois to his room.

Ciel was amazed when he went into his room,He had a big bed,the color was his .Nearly everything was decorated in different shades of blue,some things were gold or silver,brown or black,a regular closet from the outside;there is a button that if you click it it leads to an even bigger just any closet a walk in closet,you could fit twenty people in there,it even had rotating shelfs where they spin to find an easier selection of fell in love with the house already,He sat on the floor,it was soft,and it smelled fresh.

"So,do you want to see my clothes or are you going to make love to the floor" Alois smiled.

"oh sorry" Ciel laughed.

Claude came in and saw Alois showing his clothes to Ciel,he stared at it hoping he wasn't going to show had remembered buying Alois tons of Sexy shut the door behind him,he realized Alois was getting close."oh Ciel I want to show you my new devious sleep wear" Alois smirked and looked at adverted his eyes to the wall."Naah,Just kidding" Alois laughed and put everything back in the bag and looked at also looked at claude and just shrugged "lighten up".When he said that he earned a death glare from claude,Alois tried to calm him down and pecked him on the lips.

"Gross" Ciel teased making gag noises and pretending to throw up."what ever" Alois was just about say something when he was interrupted by a loud Moan,It was their neighbor who was rich also."uugh That Michaelis again" Alois growled,he's always fucking women like nobodies business."and his parents accept that?" Ciel sigh,"well actually..He lives alone"Alois replied.

"well,I'm going to give him a peace of my mind " Ciel opened his door."Ciel do-" Alois was about to say but Claude covered his mouth,Ciel ran downstairs and out the walked up the stairs to the mans's door,it was pretty big,in fact the house was bigger then Ciel' knocked on the door and waited five answer. He knocked a few more times,still no one came. Ciel was starting to get pissed,he swore he would stay a good boy but this,this was ridiculous. Ciel grabbed a rock and hesitated before throwing it at the windows,the moaning stopped and all you hear is a deep voice saying "Shit hold on".Ciel was a bit nervous when he heard the handle unlocking,A tall young male,18,about 6'7,with dark raven locks came out."Can you tone it down In there my mother is trying to sleep" Ciel frowned."oh It's you,whats a little boy like you doing at this time of night" the man Ciel was quite short he was at the height of 5'2,"Shut up,I am not little I'm 17!" he bursted older male took a step closer making him take a step back,This time he could actually see his was completely shirtless showing off those muscles,some of his hair was pulled back showing his perfectly shaped face,sweat ran down his chest neck and chest."why should I listen to puny little boy like you" he leaned over the male making him fall back."Don't you want to finish your lover off?this can go on forever " Ciel mumbled as he eyed the body before him."oh her..she's just a one night stand like all the rest,all the sudden a women came out,she had brown hair,blue eyes,and a big only thing she had covering herself was a black coat. "what is taking you so long.." she said seductively rubbing his chest moving her hand down to his crotch." I want it back in me already"she whispered."mm,not right now" he moaned when she started rubbing his length through the fabric,"why" she pouted then looked at the young man on the floor."Oh and who is this cutie" she grinned."My neighbor"Sebastian stared at the boy,"will he be joining us?"she smiled helping the boy up.

"thank you" ciel wiped his shirt

"you're welcome,cutie"she smiled before circling him.

"he's a petite one,"She groped one his buttocks making him squeal.

"c-could you not touch me" he blushed frowning as Sebastian leaned against the door way smiling.

"mm,what a plump ass you come feel" she motioned.

"N-no no no no" Ciel waved his arms.

"thats so cute!" She laughed,"mm,Sebastian can he come to bed with us?" she circled his Sebastian could answer Ciel shook his head."no way,I only came to say could you keep it down.I should really be going"Ciel sighed "oh what a shame,she was starting to have a liking to you"Sebastian smirked and walked up to ciel,before Ciel could back up Sebastian groped his ass with both hands."you're pretty plump"He smirked grinding his crotch on the males blushed"s-stop it I really should get back" he mumbled getting a tad bit hard,"I got what I was hoping for..virgin" Sebastian chuckled before pulling away."have fun"he chuckled slightly giving it a small rub before going back stood there in shock,he had to do hoped by the time he got back home it would go down.

On the other hand Alois and claude were smothering each others faces off,Just about when they were about rip each others clothes off Ciel interrupted."sorry..guys" Ciel caught them in the act,Claude was right ontop of Alois getting ready to take off his frowned"if guys were going to do it could you guys atleast done it in another room" he shut the door."heh,sorry Ciel" Alois pushed claude off of him.

"tch,cock blocker"Claude huffed under his breathe.

Ciel sighed,'good thing my boner went away after seeing that' he though to himself and began unbuttoning his shirt."Get out you two" Ciel demanded."We're all guys Ciel we have the same thing" Alois laughed."Fine you stay,Claude leave"Ciel stared at the male he shook his head,"I'm not leaving Alois I'll just turn around" before ciel could say he turned sighed and took off his shirt replacing with a thigh length then took some black shorts,put them on,those stopped at his upper thigh,they perfectly shaped over the males put on a long night gown,he grabbed the long edges and tied them up so they were at his waist so he wouldn't sweat while he was sleeping."we're done claude"Alois sprawled out on the bed closing his eyes,Claude stared at him "like what you see?" ciel teased and laughed "nah just kidding" he smiled."Ciel close your legs" Alois sighed,"but it's hot" Ciel opened his legs more "why are you two looking anyways?" he raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly more moaning came this time it was him and the woman.

"Fuck! I'm getting close!"

"ugh fuck yes!Yes!Faster!"

"oh my god"Ciel groaned and opened his he opened the window and bent over his blouse went up exposing his thighs and wasn't the type to look at other people but...his ass was just out there and he couldn't help but to milky looking skin,such shaped buttocks,he was tempted to stand up and touch got hard thinking about it and reside from touching gave it a lewd rub before beckoning Alois's to sit next to him."Hey Doofus!" Ciel screamed,"and close your window' he was getting annoyed.

"nnng Can't..Fucking..A-almost there" he grunted looking up Ciel who wasn't looking at them.

"what don't l-like aaaah watching nnng people have sex?" The Brunnete manage to say.

Ciel face palmed "obviously no".Ciel was too much of a good kid to do such a thing

"haah...you nnng...Look at me" he eyed ciel.

"fuck no"

"mmm yes,be rude to me"Sebastian moaned more."come on look at me"

"No way"he frowned

Sebastian eyed ciel and got a glimpse of his thighs,and instantly came letting out a loud grunt."mmm look what you made me do"

"oh fuck off" Ciel flipped him off and closed the window,he blushed and pulled down his blouse."I'm going to bed" Ciel walked to the bed and got under the covers.

Alois nodded "come on claude we should too."Alois got in bed next to him and claude followed him. 'I wonder if i clap will the lights turn off' he thought and clapped,the lights turned off just like that.

The end how was it?

This took me all day because I kept having writers block something like that Dx

I'll write more depending on your reviews


	2. Chapter 2

**school time: 1:02pm lunchtime**

**O Enjoy O**

**OOO OOO**

* * *

"Fuck I can't believe I have to sit by Fucking michaelis" Ciel growled eating his hot dog,"ciel please calm down,I'm sitting right next to you"Alois tried to calm him down"

"**calm down,he fucking rubbed his hand up and down by back in the middle of class,calm down my ass"**

"well didn't you know?" Meyrin said licking her fingers,"He's the most popular guy in school,I mean look at him,toned chest,muscular arms,milky white skin,his soft hair,hi-"

"okay,okay" Alois laughed get to the point.

"well anyways..he's just strong,and well...he sure can get the ladies,but he's never like that around them as he is with you" Meyrin smiled.

"what do you mean?" he wiped his fingers on a napkin.

"he usually lures them in and just goes right ahead and does them,he never sexually touches them at all in public,or give them that look" she smiled happily humming "he must like you".

"oh shut up mey" Ciel blushed and playfully kicked her.

* * *

**-flash back-**

"Thank you for introducing yourself" The teacher smiled.

"so,where do I sit sir?"

"umm,there is an empty seat by ,and next to raise your hands"

**-flash back ends-**

* * *

ciel sighed Eating his hotdog again,He looked at Sebastian eating with his buds completely surrounded by looked up and winked making Ciel roll his swallows wiping his face sipping his juice."I'm done,be right back" Ciel picked up his tray."Kay"Meyrin and Alois said at the same through his tray away and sat back down,He blushed when Sebastian looked at him and licked his lips."fuck you" Ciel mouthed."I'd fuck you so hard"Sebastian mouthed back stuck out his middle finger in response.

"I'm back you guys" Ciel smiled and leaned over on the table "soo","Sebastian's coming" Meyrin pointed."Tch,just ignore him" Ciel rolled his walked past eyeing his ass before giving it a little smack "Ah..fuck" Ciel growled,"Nice view" Sebastian winked."Oh my god!did he just really do that in public!In the cafeteria?Oh Ciel his girly friends are jeaaaaalouuuuus"Meyrin giggled."Oh shut it" Ciel blushed and realized the girls were jealous,he turned his attention back to Alois and Meyrin.

"I'm getting payback"

* * *

**3:30pm:After school**

"Damn"Ciel hissed "can't believe they are making me watch over for you till you heal,you're so lucky my mom is out of town for a month or I would've said no" Ciel helped Sebastian out of the car and into his house to lay down."Fuck you're so sexy when you're 's making me hard" Sebastian smirked hanging onto the body supporting him.

"Don't start" Ciel gently through him to the bed,Ciel sat ontop of his pelvis and began unbuttoning his took it off and through it the hamper for dirty clothes,Sebastian carrassed Ciel's hip making him blush "so cute".He laid small kisses on the males neck sliding one hand towards his butt to squeeze it,"Fuck this ass,I want it Ciel" he carrassed the males cheek."lets not forget how many woman you had sex with" Ciel pulled away,"I used a condom and besides tested so there is nothing to worry about" he smiled.

"plus you're the only one I want in my life right now,ever since I met you that one time I just knew I had to have you" he nuzzled his blushed "Yeah what ever" he rolled his eyes."It's true,Ciel,please".Ciel took a moment to think "fine I believe you".

"Now let me go" Ciel wiggled,"Fine but then,you need to take off everything,the only thing you can keep on is that blouse and your little skimpy shorts" sebastian smirked."No!"Ciel blushed,"then you won't be getting away from me anytime soon,and besides you bruised me feel better"Sebastian gripped tighter around his hips."Fine,FINE!" Ciel finally agreed,he was released and did exactly what was told.

"better now?"

"yes"

* * *

"Ciel"

"yes"

"I'm horny,I want you to rub it"

"what!?" Ciel shot up at his words,"please Ciel it's starting to hurt" Sebastian took his hand and placed it on his erection."please ciel" He begged "Fine". Sebastian Sat up on the bed with his legs open and ciel in between how he loved this blushed unzipping his pants before taking out the whole erection."fuck" Ciel blushed "Sebastian this is.." Ciel had never imagined his penis to be this big,he also seemed a bit envious."Go on.." Sebastian nodded and began pumping the thick organ in his hands,precum already oozing out the tip."aah fuck...faster" Sebastian spread his legs more resisting from thrusting into the hand,Ciel went faster running his thumb over the slit a couple times."l-like that?"Ciel asked looking up never ceasing his movements."aah fuck yes,Ciel I'm close" Sebastian moaned,and sweat dripped down his stopped for a few moments and gave the males length a lick on the shaft."shit Ciel,Put it in your mouth" Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair as Ciel put the length whole in his mouth.

Ciel manage only to get half his length into his mouth,Sebastian placed his hand ontop of ciel's hand and began moving it."yeah..thats it,just relax" Ciel did and sebastian's forcefully pushed Ciel's head farther so his mouth was fully engulfing it."mmm.. good boy" Ciel was able to keep himself from gagging so he could do his job without upsetting Sebastian,He bobbed his head up and down,he would lick around the tip,teasingly take it out his mouth and put it back in."Ciel,I'm going to come,Fuck" he thrusted into the males mouth,in moments a bittersweet liquid squirted into the males mouth.

"swallow it" Sebastian panted,he watched the male swallow the liquid as some dripped from his mouth."how was it?"ciel asked,"it was so good"

* * *

**THE END HOPED YOU LIKED IT,PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!3333 -gets on knees and begs-**

**I worked so hard just for you guys TT^TT**


End file.
